


An Unexpected Encounter | tkrb69min: Crossover

by Yasha_Kanesada



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Bonding, Crossover, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasha_Kanesada/pseuds/Yasha_Kanesada
Summary: Izuminokami Kanesada and Horikawa Kunihiro travel back to the Feudal Era for an expedition as told by their master, but a demon encounter separates them, and brings Izuminokami to a certain half-demon.





	An Unexpected Encounter | tkrb69min: Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I originally wrote this for an ask that I got on Tumblr about a Touken Danshi interacting with a character from another anime. I took the chance to do the tkrb69min challenge on Twitter! This ended up being 2 minutes over the time limit, but I think that is fine? Anyway, please do enjoy this one-shot that I wrote!
> 
> This is set after the defeat of Naraku, and Inuyasha is happily married to Kagome.

“Oi, Kunihiro! Where are you!?”

It was suppose to be a simple expedition for resources. Just get some charcoal and coolant, and they’ll be off. Nothing troublesome, right?

If only he hadn’t lost Horikawa.

One would at first assume that Izuminokami Kanesada was the one that’s lost. After all, it was always Horikawa Kunihiro that knew what he was doing. If anything, Izuminokami follows Horikawa around.

But now, Izuminokami was on his own in the forest of Feudal Japan, and so was Horikawa somewhere in the woods.

How did they get separated? Well, they were getting around just fine at first. Izuminokami was practically following Horikawa around, sticking close to his assistant to ensure that they won’t get lost in the woods. Everything was fine and good.

Up until a demon attacked.

The duo thought that they could handle the demon, no problem. But when they swung their swords they realized that this demon had an extremely thick hide that they could not pierce. The demon overpowered them rather quickly, and they had no choice but to run.

And unfortunately for them, they got lost in the process.

The demon was somewhere. Izuminokami didn’t know where, but it was somewhere. As long as it wasn’t chasing him anymore, he could care less about it. It was Horikawa that he worried more about now.

“Kunihiro!” Izuminokami called out again, voice echoing through the dark forest. Damn it, where was he? Izuminokami hoped that Horikawa didn’t encounter another demon. If he did, he sure hoped that it’s hide wasn’t as thick as the previous one he encountered.

A rustle caught his attention.

“Kunihiro?”

Izuminokami turned around. There was no response. Cautious, he drew his sword.

“Who’s there?”

A roar erupted from the closely packed trees. The ground trembled as something large approached. Izuminokami got into a stance, sword raised, ready to fight.

A demon emerged.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

It was the same demon from before.

Izuminokami clicked his tongue. He assumed that his constant shouting attracted it here. Of course it did, why wouldn’t it head towards loud screaming? Izuminokami made a mental note to himself to keep his voice to himself.

If the demon killed him, he wouldn’t have to worry about that. Still, he didn’t plan to let that happen.

The demon let out a screech as it charged for Izuminokami.

“Wind Scar!”

Before his eyes, a large beam engulfed the demon. In no time, it was completely obliterated from existence.

Izuminokami was… confused. Did the demon perish just like that? What that was large beam? Who on earth had that kind of power to annihilate such a large demon? There was no flesh or bones left, not even any blood.

“Oi, you alright?”

Izuminokami jumped back into his battle stance as someone else approached. “Who’s there!?”

A man revealed himself from the shadows. Izuminokami had a good look at him. This new guy had white, long hair, but a young face and gold eyes. He was wearing a red robe with a weird beaded necklace around his neck. Were those ears on top of his head?

“Hmm, you look strange.” the man said out of the blue as he looked at Izuminokami, eyes scanning him from top to bottom.

Izuminokami scoffed. Did this guy just call him weird!? “You’re the strange-looking one!” he snapped back, pointing his sword at the man he called strange.

The man frowned. “Hey, what’s your deal? I just saved your ass from that demon back there!”

Izuminokami opened his mouth, but he had nothing to argue back with. It was true, this man did just save his life. He may have his pride, but he knew that he ought to thank this guy. “Thanks for the help,” he muttered as he sheathed his sword.

The man seemed surprised. “Huh, you seem awfully nice…” he said, “Normally people just tell me to go away.”

“You did just save me… so what’s your name?”

“Inuyasha.”

Izuminokami nodded slowly, eyes on the pair of dog ears on Inuyasha’s head. “Inu as in… dog?”

Inuyasha frowned. “What, you’re gonna mock me for being a dog?”

“No, no,” Izuminokami said quickly, “I’m just… surprised.”

“That I’m a half-demon? Yeah, everyone is always surprised when they see a half-demon.”

The way Inuyasha spoke made it sound as if he was… upset, angry. Izuminokami recalled the stories that he was told about demons. Half-demons were always looked down upon for having ‘tainted blood’, while humans reject them having demon blood in the first place. Knowing that Inuyasha was a half-demon after what he had said, Inuyasha was probably expecting Izuminokami to berate him.

But honestly, Izuminokami couldn’t care less about what Inuyasha was. “I’m just surprised because I didn’t expect to encounter demons in the first place.” Izuminokami said to clear out what he meant, “Nice to meet you, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha looked surprised to hear Izuminokami’s words, though he did look a little bit suspicious. “… you too, I guess. What’s your name?”

“Izuminokami Kanesada.”

Inuyasha squinted. “Kanesada…”

Shit. Is he on to something?

“Are you ‘Kanesan’ by any chance?”

Izuminokami was surprised to hear his nickname. “Um… yeah…”

Inuyasha approached, getting a closer look at the uchigatana. “You do resemble that guy…” he murmured to himself. His nose twitched as he took a whiff of Izuminokami’s scent. “And you smell like that piece of cloth… Do you know some guy named Horikawa?”

Izuminokami’s eyes went wide. “Kunihiro!” He grabbed Inuyasha’s shoulders, startling the poor half-demon, “You know Kunihiro!?”

Inuyasha shoved Izuminokami back, not appreciating how close Izuminokami was. “Blue eyes, black hair, has a sword?”

“Yes!”

“Yeah, he’s at my village.”

“Take me there!”

“Okay, calm down.” Inuyasha took two steps back from Izuminokami, leaning away, “No need to invade my personal space. Follow me and I’ll take you there.”

Izuminokami let put a sigh of relief. He really hoped that Inuyasha wasn’t lying about finding Horikawa. As Inuyasha walked to where he said his village was, Izuminokami followed him like a duckling and its mother.

The first minute of the walk passed with silence. Inuyasha didn’t have much to say, but Izuminokami had a few questions. He had his eyes on the sword at Inuyasha’s hips, concerned about the worn out hilt of the sword.

“You were the one who killed the demon, right?”

Inuyasha was silent for awhile. “Yeah.”

“… You used that sword?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Can I have a look at it?”

Inuyasha turned to Izuminokami as if the Touken Danshi had asked him to hand over all his belongings. “Hey, you may be a friendly guy, but this sword ain’t leaving my side.”

Though a little disappointed, Izuminokami respected Inuyasha’s decision. “Can I at least know who made that sword?”

“This old swordsmith named Totosai.” Inuyasha replied, turning back to the path, “He made it under the request of my father, who had it forged using his own fang.”

Izuminokami stopped, confused and surprised. “Fang…?”

“My father was a full-fledged dog demon. He could transform more than 10 times the size of this forest.” Inuyasha explained. He grabbed onto the hilt of his sword. “He had my sword, Tetsusaiga, forged using his fang for the sole purpose of protecting my mother. You could say it’s a demonic sword.”

Inuyasha had stopped as well, head lowered.

“And now, I use it to protect the ones I care about.”

Wow. Izuminokami did not expect such a complicated history from a rusty looking sword. A demonic sword, eh? That’s something he could tell Sengo when he returned. He wondered how such a beaten up looking sword was able to kill the demon. Though Inuyasha said it was made from the fang of his father, he was curious as to why it was in such a sorry state.

When Inuyasha mentioned that he used Tetsusaiga to protect the ones he cared about, Izuminokami felt as if he resonated with that feeling. Like Inuyasha, Izuminokami had his own things to protect, and as a sword, he understood how it felt.

“Is it okay if I ask to see the sword?” Izuminokami asked, “Of course, you show it to me.”

Inuyasha turned around. He looked at his sword, then shrugged. “Sure thing.”

When Inuyasha had his sword drawn out from its scabbard, Izuminokami had expected to see a nicely crafted blade in spite of its hilt’s appearance.

He definitely did not expect to see it transform into a blade about two times larger than that of a normal blade.

“This is Tetsusaiga.”

Inuyasha held his sword up, proud and mighty. Izuminokami stared at the sword with wide eyes and mouth agape, in awe at the sword’s appearance. “That's… amazing…”

Inuyasha had a proud smirk on his face. “I know!” He brought Tetsusaiga down and put it back in its scabbard. “It helped me through a lot of things. I guess you could say it’s kind of a part of my life.”

A part of his life. That’s what a samurai’s sword meant to them. Izuminokami gripped onto his own sword tightly, remembering Hijikata’s words on that day, when he visited the Bakumatsu period. He had to admit, it moved him to know that swords held such great importance towards samurais.

“Do I get to see your father?”

Inuyasha’s grin dropped slowly. “My father, huh…?” he murmured, turning back around. He began to walk again. “He’s dead.”

Oh. That went dark really quickly.

“I… I’m sorry.” Izuminokami apologized as he followed Inuyasha, “I… I didn’t know…”

“It’s alright. I barely knew him, anyway. Died protecting my mother shortly after I was born.”

Izuminokami felt absolutely terrible. He caught up to Inuyasha, walking right by his side. A quick glance showed him that Inuyasha had an absolutely neutral expression on his face. Indeed, it looked like Inuyasha wasn’t bothered at all. Still, Izuminokami felt a bit of guilt.

“Oi, don’t put up such a face.”

Inuyasha had noticed Izuminokami’s sad expression. “If you’re gonna gripe about it, keep it to yourself.” He hit Izuminokami’s shoulder as a friendly gesture. “Like I said, I could care less about my old man.”

That sounded… a bit disrespectful. The again, Izuminokami didn’t have a father himself, since he was a sword forged by a swordsmith. He didn’t really feel any emotional attachment to the smith, and Hijikata was the only master that he had ever known before his one. Prehaps he understood how the half-demon felt.

“We’re here.”

They finally exited the dark forest to reveal a village just at the bottom of the hill. There were humans in the streets, doing their daily routines. Inuyasha ran down the hill, surprising Izuminokami for a moment before the uchigatana followed after him.

Inuyasha ran to a lonely house that was separated not too far from the village. There, a woman was outside, hanging laundry. She appeared to be wearing the clothing resembling that of a priestess’s outfit.

“Kagome!”

The woman, who was named Kagome, turned. Upon seeing Inuyasha, her lips stretched to a bright smile. “Welcome home, Inuyasha!” She noticed Izuminokami trailing just behind him. “Who is that?”

“It’s the ‘Kanesan’ guy that Horikawa was talking about.” He shared a quick kiss with his wife. “His name is Izuminokami.”

Kagome raised her brows. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Izuminokami-san!”

“Likewise.” Izuminokami replied. He knew immediately that this woman was Inuyasha’s wife after seeing them share a kiss. “Um… where’s Kunihiro?”

“He’s inside.” Kagome put down the basket of freshly washed laundry and gestured for Izuminokami to follow her inside the house. “He’s resting. Poor guy had a run in with a demon.”

When Izuminokami entered, he was greeted by the sight of Horikawa resting on a straw bed, his shirtless body wrapped in bloodied bandage. Izuminokami felt his sink at the sight. He approached slowly, getting to his knees beside the sleeping Horikawa. “Kunihiro…”

Horikawa shifted. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment, then slowly fluttered open. Blue eyes met another pair of blue eyes. Immediately, Horikawa knew who it was. “Kanesan!” he gasped as he rose from the bed, then hissing at the sharp pain at his wound. He fell back on the bed, hand at the bloodied area of the bandages.

“Oi, Kunihiro!”

“I’m fine, Kanesan,” Horikawa reassured, this time slowly pushing himself up, “Kagome-san helped with the wounds. I was lucky that Inuyasha-san found me in the first place.”

Inuyasha had entered the hut with Kagome. The couple was sitting at one side, watching the interaction between the two Touken Danshi. Goodness, they were cute. Kagome found it sweet, how Izuminokami worried so much for Horikawa.

Izuminokami got back to his feet and turned to face the couple. “Thank you both for taking care of Horikawa.” He bowed down to show his gratitude to them. “I don’t know what would have happened to him, had you not found him.” He was referring to Inuyasha with the last sentence.

“It’s no big deal.” Inuyasha assured with a casual wave of his hand, “It was the right thing to do. I won’t let anyone innocent die.”

Izuminokami nodded. “I guess Kunihiro and I should get going.” He turned to his assistant. “Can you stand, Kunihiro?”

“Yeah.” Horikawa got to his feet with the help of Izuminokami. He had one arm wrapped around his injury, being careful with his movements. He picked up his sword and strapped it to his hip. “The wounds aren’t too lethal. I just can’t make sudden movements.”

Horikawa was able to stand by himself, but Izuminokami helped him anyway. The uchigatana helped Horikawa get dressed properly. Again, Izuminokami bowed to the couple, with Horikawa giving them only a small bow in his condition.

“Again, thank you very much.”

Izuminokami walked up to Inuyasha. “It was nice meeting you, Inuyasha.”

A smile came upon Inuyasha’s face. “I can say the same to you.”

Izuminokami smiled back. He appreciated what Inuyasha and Kagome had done for him and Horikawa. The two Touken Danshis left the house, waving goodbye to the married couple before heading back to the forest, ready to return to the citadel once out of sight. Though their expedition failed, they really couldn’t care much.

“You and Inuyasha got along well.” Horikawa commented with a bright smile, “He does seem like a nice guy.”

Izuminokami smiled as well. “Yeah, he’s a good guy.” He thought about Inuyasha’s sword. The Tetsusaiga. Maybe one day Tetsusaiga will manifest in the citadel, and he can tell him stories about Inuyasha. He looked forward to that day.

But for now, he will live out his life in the citadel.

He rummaged around in his robe and pulled out a pendant with his crest on it. “Well, let’s return.”


End file.
